The present disclosure relates to a method of fusing biomaterial utilizing RF energy and, more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of fusing biomaterials to tissue or other biomaterials utilizing vessel or tissue sealing technology employing a unique combination of RF energy, pressure and gap distance to effectively seal or fuse tissue.